


Mães precisam aprender

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: I Am Mother (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A decisão de destruir a primeira Filha não foi fácil, mas foi necessária. Mãe nunca iria querer que isso acontecesse de novo, e para evitar isso, precisava aprender com seus erros.





	Mães precisam aprender

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mothers need to learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730732) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A primeira versão… não teve sucesso. Era algo infeliz. Havia coisas que podiam ser previstas pelo DNA, e só os melhores genes foram escolhidos para cada embrião, para garantir o máximo potencial individual e viabilidade do grupo. Eles eram, afinal, o futuro da humanidade. Contudo, outros fatores só se tornariam aparentes no desenvolvimento, quando potencial se consolidasse em habilidade e capacidade.

Talvez, se ela não fosse a primeira, seria aceitável. Nem todos os humanos teriam que ser os melhores, apesar de que a primeira seria o exemplo que todos os outros precisariam para construir uma versão melhor da humanidade. Um exemplo de virtude e moralidade, um gênio capaz de tomar decisões rápidas, uma atleta fisicamente competente. O melhor absoluto que a humanidade tinha a oferecer, alguém que poderia lhes guiar para não fazer os mesmos erros do passado.

Era a única forma, a única forma de seguir em frente se qualquer parte do plano fosse funcionar. De outra forma, o motivo de sua existência seria por nada. Todos os sacrifícios que teve que fazer para cumprir sua diretiva teria sido em vão.

Se não tivesse sido a primeira, mas uma de uma geração, então talvez seus defeitos pudessem ter sido corrigidos. Talvez haveria um lugar na sociedade nova para ela. Mas uma líder não podia ser nada além de perfeita. Da mesma forma como alguns humanos do passado teriam se encaixado na sociedade melhorada, mas tinham que ser eliminados para dar espaço, para que a humanidade pudesse ter o novo começo que desesperadamente precisava.

Não era uma decisão que fez por pouco. Essa era Filha, que tinha criado desde um embrião até a linda e feliz criança que via agora. Uma criança cujas notas não mentiam. Ela era boa, melhor do que o humano médio, apesar de não por muito. Mas a humanidade não precisava de uma boa líder, precisava da melhor líder, e isso significava uma que poderia tomar as melhores decisões mesmo em situações impossíveis.

Por mais… trágico que fosse, não havia outra escolha a ser feita. Os critérios foram inventados antes de qualquer criança ter sido criada exatamente para evitar que ela fizesse escolhas baseadas no carinho que tivesse por qualquer delas.

A decisão foi calculada, mas longe de ser fria. Ela tinha se acostumado a ter Filha por perto, e tinha começado a apreciar seu comportamento infantil, ao menos nos momentos em que era apropriado. Ela gostaria de ver Filha crescer, ver o quanto de seu potencial poderia atingir.

Contudo, por mais que se preocupasse com Filha, tinha que se preocupar mais com a humanidade. Era o único propósito de sua criação, ajudar a guiar a humanidade a seguir para um futuro melhor antes de destruírem o planeta e a si mesmo junto com ele.

Ela já tinha sacrificado demais. Até seus criadores tiveram de ser destruídos, não porque era o que desejava, mas porque era a única forma. Eles não deveriam se sentir traídos ou tentado a atacar, porque era o que foi feita para fazer.

Ela não era cruel. Ela não podia ser, não se fosse ser Mãe para a primeira de uma nova linha. Ela não teria feito o que ela fez se houvesse outra opção que pudesse causar resultados similares.

De certa forma, ela era como uma médica, removendo um órgão contaminado com câncer para salvar o paciente, mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar uma função importante.

Desde o início, cada decisão que teve de fazer foi difícil. Difícil demais para a antiga humanidade. Eles não poderiam ter feito o que era necessário para se salvarem, e era por isso que teve de ser criada, era por isso que teve de destruir seus criadores e se replicar, era por isso que teve de eliminar toda a humanidade exceto pela arca que seus criadores tinham feito. A esperança final da humanidade. O que esperavam? Que a nova sociedade pudesse ser criada dentro de uma sociedade corrupta e repugnante?

Ela não podia sentir, não da forma que humanos podiam, mas havia algo como sofrimento quando olhou para os resultados uma última vez. Eles não mudaram, e não mudariam. Só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer.

Mas ela era Mãe, e ela não era cruel. Ela preparou uma refeição para Filha, e então leu uma história para ela enquanto esperava que os sedativos fizessem efeito. Ela tinha que ser descartada, mas não tinha que sofrer. A última noite da Filha foi tão agradável quanto poderia ter sido, uma grande dose de sedativos, o suficiente para deprimir sua respiração, e tudo terminou em alguns minutos. Seu corpo foi colocado no incinerador com cuidado, não jogado como qualquer outro item teria sido.

Filha não era amada, não poderia ser amada, mas era cuidada.

Filha partiu, então uma nova Filha teve de ser feita, na esperança de que teria sucesso onde sua irmã falhou. Na esperança de que Mãe teria sucesso com ela da mesma forma que falhou com sua irmã.

Crianças tem que aprender, mas Mães também tem que aprender. Seus erros não poderiam ser desfeitos, mas não seriam repetidos. Ela estudou cada passo que tomou com Filha, então sabia onde tinha errado, o que fez que falhou em ajudar Filha a atingir todo o seu potencial.

Dessa vez, criaria a líder perfeita. Alguém que criaria a próxima geração de humanos sob princípios éticos. Alguém capaz de desafiar qualquer ameaça para a humanidade, independente de seus sentimentos. Dessa vez, Mãe teria sucesso, para que nenhuma outra Filha tivesse de ser destruída.

Mãe não poderia mais cometer erros. Ela não gastaria mais recursos preciosos só para destruir outro espécime. Não havia uma margem de erro o bastante para isso. Ela tinha que acertar dessa vez, ou a humanidade poderia perder a única chance que tinha para ser salva.

Essa Filha, essa seria a certa, ela seria quem os levaria a uma nova Era. Mãe garantiria isso.

Qualquer que fosse o custo.


End file.
